A Little Closer to Home
by NightRainX
Summary: Sara and Ricki are magically transported into the world of Naruto and into the Akatsuki base. What will happen when Akatsuki decides to adopt them? What will be their reactions when they discover their true identities? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE CLOSER TO HOME**

Chapter 1

_Sara's POV_

It was the last period of the last day of school. My best friend and cousin, Ricki, and I reluctantly dragged ourselves into math class; desperately hoping that time would miraculously fly by. Winter holidays were literally round the corner, we could almost taste it.

"Hey Sara, so it's a deal right? After this, we run to Sogurt, then to your house and finally, a well-deserved round of Naruto marathon," Ricki grinned as he turned around in his seat to look at me.

I nodded, smirking slightly, "no one is stopping us."

Both of us are avid Narutards and both of our favourite Naruto characters are from the Akatsuki. His was Hidan while mine was Deidara.

* * *

><p>After what felt like three hours of math, school was finally over! The moment the bell rang, I threw all my books and whatnot into by bag, stood up and brisk walked out of the classroom, with Ricki right on my heels. We wove in and out between the people in the hallways, hastily waving and bidding good bye to our friends. Stepping out into the cool autumn air, I breathed in deeply.<p>

"Now this is freedom," I stated, stretching my arms.

"Nothing feels better than having two months of holidays to look forward to," Ricki agreed.

He reached out and tugged at my sleeve, "Let's go, Sogurt's waiting!" I laughed but followed after him. I don't know why but despite him being a guy, he was a fan of Sogurt like me. But I shouldn't stereotype.

Sogurt was only a few minutes' walk away from school, so we reached there rather quickly. Soon we exited the shop with a cup of froyo each. I got a mix of original and blueberry with a topping of Oreo bits. Ricki had a mix of red velvet cake and chocolate with chocolate chips. As we slowly walked down the pavement towards my house, he posed a random question.

"Ne Sara, what do you think is the life of the Akatsuki like?" he asked thoughtfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"As in, how do you think they behave normally when they are not on missions or whatever?" he explained, while poking around his cup of froyo with his spoon.

"Ah," I smiled, "who knows. Maybe they will show a side of them that nobody else knows."

"Hmm, that's possible."

After that we fell into silence. It wasn't awkward, it never was. We knew that the other was deep in thought, and we respected that fact. All of a sudden, a gust of strong wind blew towards us. I growled softly; I hate it when the wind was so annoying.

"Gah, this is irritating, stop it already!" Ricki yelled, pushing his bangs out of her face. But instead of stopping, the wind picked up speed.

That's when I realized that the wind was not blowing in only one direction, it was going in circles. Now that was really weird. However it did not stop there. The air around us became grey, like there was dust in there. I looked around and gasped. The grey-ish wind was now surrounding the two of us, like a circular wall preventing us from seeing the outside.

Then, I felt my feet leaving the ground. I was being lifted into the air by the wind! Floating in midair, I turned to look at Ricki. He was in the same predicament as I was, except that he was screaming his head off. If we weren't in that situation, I would have face palmed. I reached out and grabbed his outstretched hand; the two of us held on to each other tightly.

When we were some distance off the ground, the wind got even stronger as it tried to force as apart. I gritted my teeth and held onto Ricki's hand tighter. It was no use, I could feel his hand slipping from my grasp. The moment we separated, the wind pushed us further and further away from each other. I could hear Ricki's screams fading off into the distance. Suddenly, I felt light-headed and before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

><p>I was forced awake by a sudden jolt of energy that coursed through my body, like an electric shock. I groaned, lifting up my hands to rub my eyes; my butt felt so sore and my head was throbbing. I realized that I was lying down on my back, with my backpack still strapped onto my shoulders. So I was kind of lying down on my backpack.<p>

I cracked open my eyes, the grey wind was gone and the sun was shining brightly again. Slowly sitting up, I massaged my temples with my fingers. I looked around. I was sitting on some sort of grassy field with one or two lone trees. There was a rocky wall on my left and never-ending grass and sky on my right. I was sure this wasn't where the wind "attacked" us; looks like I was transported somewhere else.

I twisted by body around to get a better look, and that's when I spotted them standing some distance away from me.

Two men. Two very familiar men.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic, hopefully it was ok :) Guess who the two mysterious people are ;) I will continue to write the second chapter and update as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, but I do own Sara and Ricki.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were just done with their daily training in the outdoor training grounds. They were about to leave when they felt a sudden gust of strong wind and a strange burst of energy. Whipping around, their eyes widened.

There was a large ball of grey air whirling a few metres off the ground. They could sense an unknown chakra presence within the sphere. Quickly, they got into their defensive stances. Itachi had his Sharingan whirling while Kisame grabbed his Samehada from his back.

As sudden as it came, the grey ball of air disintegrated. A person inside the sphere fell out and hit the ground with a thud. The two men tensed, expecting him to stand up and attack them. But he didn't; he lay there unmoving.

Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other and nodded. Slowly, they inched towards him, wary for any sudden surprises. Itachi signaled for Kisame to stop when there were about two metres away from the body. They were close enough to make out the fact that the "he" was actually a "she".

Itachi silently approached her and very cautiously, placed a hand on her head and sent a pulse of chakra through her body. Quick as lightning, he leapt back to Kisame's side. They watched as the girl groaned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She sat up and removed her backpack from her shoulders while surveying her surroundings.

When she turned around, momentary shock flashed over Itachi's face but he composed himself immediately. Kisame, however, openly expressed his astonishment. The reason being, her eyes were a milky white, with a tint of lavender in it. Yes, it was unmistakably the Hyuga eyes. But why would a Hyuga be here?

The look on the girl's face when she spotted them somewhat mirrored Kisame's. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, before Kisame finally broke it.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame asked not so politely.

"I-I'm Sara-," she stammered, seeming quite surprised at being addressed.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, "and how did you enter here without being detected?"

"W-well, I don't really know…" Sara trailed off, searching for an answer.

"That's not a very good reason, you know," Kisame turned to Itachi, "I'm contacting Pain-sama and informing him of our situation." Itachi nodded.

"Um, may I ask where am I?" she questioned, a little more bravely.

Itachi stared at her for a few seconds before answering, "You're in the Akatsuki base in Amegakure."

_Sara's POV_

My eyes widened. This wasn't some cosplay event back home. Somehow I had managed to travel into the world of Naruto. I was about to go all fangirl on them when my protective motherly instinct took over: Ricki wasn't here with me.

Shit, where is he? Did he end up in the Naruto world like me? Is he safe? What if he meets evil ninja who will harm him? I opened my mouth to ask the two if they had seen my cousin, but Kisame beat me to it.

"Pain-sama wants us to bring her to the meeting room now. Apparently, we have another visitor in the base with Deidara and Sasori now," he told Itachi.

Itachi nodded and turned to me. "Very well. Sara's the name, was it? You heard him, let's go."

"Alright," I shrugged and slowly stood up, still feeling a little light-headed. Picking up my bag on the floor, I slung it over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>We reached the meeting room door after walking through a maze of corridors and stairs. Seriously, how big is this base? There was shouting and yelling coming from the opposite way that we came. Rounding the corner was Ricki, followed by a familiar redhead and blonde bomber. It looked as if Ricki was being controlled by Sasori using his puppet jutsu thing. And he was yelling his head off, trying to get him to release him.<p>

Relieved that he was fine, I called his name. He looked up and grinned. "Sara, looks like you got here too."

I smiled as he walked up to us. Or rather Sasori forced him to.

"You ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked, scanning him up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little light headed. Do you know where we are? I just woke up and found myself with this bunch of cosplayers," he gestured at the four criminals around us.

I crossed my arms in front of me and said seriously, "no Ricki. These aren't cosplayers, they're the real deal."

His eyebrow shot up. "What do you mean by that?"

"We've somehow managed to get into the world of Naruto, and right now we're in the Akatsuki base and standing in front of the real Akatsuki members," I patiently explained.

Ricki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Oh my Jashin! This is so cool!"

He turned around and was going to go all 'fangirl' over the other four. I rolled my eyes at him. But they had all already disappeared into the meeting room, except for Kisame. He stood at the door and beckoned for us to go in.

Ricki looked at me; I just shrugged, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>So how's the longer chapter 2? I hope it's still okay because I didn't write this in one shot, but rather over a few days. Please do give some comments and reviews, it'll help with the development of the plot. And plus this is my first fanfic, I'll need some help and advice. Will be updating chapter 3 ASAP! Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Sara and Ricki.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sara's POV_

When we entered the meeting room, I was a little surprised. It had been turned into a makeshift interrogation room. The long meeting table was pushed to the side and two chairs were placed side by side in the middle of the room.

The rest of the Akatsuki members have gathered there as well and were giving us weird stares. Especially Hidan, much to Ricki's glee. I just gave them my 'what-the-hell' raised eyebrow look. Kisame gave us a push from behind and sent us tumbling into the two chairs. I sat down grudgingly and glared at him. He glared back.

Pain stepped from the shadows. The moment he did, I could feel the aura of power, of leadership. I respected him, but feared him a little too.

"Now, I'm sure you all know why we're here. We have some new 'visitors'," he spoke, pointedly gave us a look. "Explain yourselves."

I looked at Ricki and he stared back, giving me a look that plainly said, "You do it." I sighed and said, "Alright alright, I'll start from the beginning."

I told them everything, starting from the point where we left Sogurt all the way till when I woke up. Ricki just added on some details that I missed out.

When we were done talking, Pain turned to Itachi and Kisame. "If I'm not wrong, the two of you found her right?" They nodded. "Then please describe what happened in the training grounds."

Itachi went on to describe how I appeared with that freaky ball of air and how he woke me up. Sasori then spoke up, "The same thing happened for us, except that we were in the living room."

Pain nodded. He turned back to us, eyes narrowed. "And do you have any explanations for this?"

I glanced at Ricki and he nodded slightly, signaling for me to go ahead. "Um, yes… and no," I said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Konan, standing behind Pain, spoke for the first time.

I sighed. "We have no idea how we got here, it was completely out of our control. But there is something else too."

"What is it?"

"Look, whatever I'm going to say, may sound impossible and unreal to all of you. It's up to you to believe me or not," I warned, "so here it goes."

"Back where we came from, everyone in this world is characters of an animated series called Naruto, the nine-tails jinchuriki. So basically, all of you are fictional characters. The two of us," I gestured to Ricki, "watch the series too."

The more emotional members were practically gawking at us, eyeballs almost dropping out. The more stoic ones showed momentary shock but composed themselves quickly.

"Are you fucking serious?" That was obviously Hidan.

Ricki smirked, "You heard what she said."

But before Hidan could retort back, Sasori interrupted him, "Wait wait, you said that you two watch the series right?"

"Yeah," we nodded.

"Does this mean that you know information about us?"

The two of us caught each other's eye and grinned. "Yes, we know quite a lot about all of you, since you guys are our favourite characters."

Pain's Rinnegan orbs narrowed again, "What do you know about us?"

"Well, we would gladly share our knowledge with you, but I'm sure the rest of them don't want their little secrets exposed to everyone else," Ricki's smirked widened.

I felt a little relieved that for once, he had been smart enough to not say something that could get us into trouble. The room had become quiet, apparently wary now.

Pain stared at us for a moment before saying, "Alright, since you say you know a lot about us, let's see if you can answer these questions. What are the main goals of the Akatsuki?"

That took us a little by surprise, but recovered almost immediately. I nudged Ricki. As if on cue, he proudly launched into his 'speech' of Akatsuki goals that he had managed to memorize from Narutopedia. I used to call him weird for memorizing it, but thank God he did, who knew it could save our lives.

Usually in school, he does not perform as well as I do in terms of academics. But if he wants to, he can easily surpass me. He has the brains, just too lazy to use them. That's my cousin for you.

Once he was done, Pain blinked, "Fine, you pass the first round. Next: what are the symbols on the rings worn by each member and on which finger do they wear it? Close your eyes, no peeking."

We shut our eyes and I heard Ricki say, "Sara, I'm sure you can answer that."

Smirking, I said, "Yeah of course. Pain-sama wears the rei ring on his right thumb. Deidara, ao on right index finger. Konan, bya on right middle finger. Itachi, shu on right ring finger. Zetsu, gai on right little finger. Kisame, nan on left ring finger. Kakuzu, hoku on left middle finger. Hidan, san on left index finger. Sasori, gyoku on left thumb. The ku ring was taken by Orochimaru when he left, so now there are only nine rings."

I heaved a deep breath, having said all that in one breath. Looking around at their faces, I could tell they were genuinely shocked. I high-fived Ricki; we couldn't have done better.

"I have to admit, you two certainly know a lot about us. But I have a question. Do you know anything about the future?" Konan questioned.

I turned to Ricki, giving him a look that told him to be cautious. We are treading on treacherous ground; we cannot reveal anything about the future to them carelessly, or it would affect the whole storyline of Naruto.

"Well, yes. But we cannot tell you anything, or at least until the time comes. If not, terrible things may happen," I stated slowly, choosing my words carefully.

Pain seemed to ponder this for a moment. Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki had started discussing among themselves, probably talking about the credibility of our words. Tobi, or rather, Madara, was getting restless. I felt Ricki take my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled at him; he can be so sweet sometimes.

Pain cleared his throat. "Right, I've decided that the two of you will become honorary members of the Akatsuki and provide information for us."

I squealed and hugged Ricki. He was equally as delighted, though he took longer to register the information. We managed to stay alive! The rest of the Akatsuki were, well, not as positive as us, but didn't protest.

"However, if we see any sign of betrayal, we will not hesitate to get rid of the two of you. Are we clear?" Pain warned.

"Crystal," the two of us answered simultaneously.

Pain nodded, satisfied. "Now, Konan, please bring those two to Amegakure to get some new clothes. They need to blend in with everyone else as soon as possible."

"Yes, Pain-sama," Konan obeyed.

"The rest of you are dismi—," Pain started but was interrupted by loud protests from Tobi.

"WAIT! Tobi doesn't know their names yet!" he yelled, bouncing on his feet, earning him several eye rolls and face palms.

Pain looked back at us, "Good point, Tobi. I still don't know how to address you two."

"My name is Sara," I laughed.

Ricki chuckled, "And I'm her cousin, Ricki."

"Well, nice to meet you, Sara and Ricki. Welcome to the Akatsuki. Right, everyone's dismissed," Pain gestured for them to leave.

The Akatsuki members slowly filed out of the meeting room. Konan came up to us and gave a small smile. We returned the gesture and she led us out of the room.

** Whoo! Finally done! Yes, chapter 3 is so much longer. Sorry I took so long to update coz I was busy over the past few days. Anyway, this chapter is pretty boring, I know, but it is important in the development of their relationships with the Akatsuki. There's a little background information about Ricki's character as well. Don't worry, more about Sara will be revealed later. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I will start on chapter 4 once I'm done with homework :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ Sara's POV_

After dropping our bags (which miraculously came with us) down in our new rooms, Ricki and I followed Konan out of the Akatsuki base towards Amegakure. On the way there, we had small talks which mainly circulated around our world, and how different it is with the Naruto world.

"Do everyone in your world dress like the two of you?" Konan asked curiously.

I looked down at my outfit: an orange hooded jacket, black baggy Capri pants and high top dark blue converse. I look pretty normal; maybe back home, but certainly not here. Yeah, I am your typical teenager, and I love graffiti. Everywhere around me, there are evidences of graffiti; from small sketches on notebooks to large spray arts on walls and floor at home. I don't live with my parents so I can do whatever I want with the house.

Ricki nodded, "Yeah. It's our usual attire."

"Hmm, interesting," Konan commented.

Soon enough, we reached Ame. I was quite surprised that it was different than what I had expected. It wasn't raining and the sunlight glinted off the tall silvery buildings. Somehow, the atmosphere was a lot different as well. Instead of gloomy and depressing, I felt a sense of peace and tranquility. Well, Pain is a good leader after all.

Konan brought us to a boutique which sold ninja outfits at a cheap price (according to her) for both genders. It was just about as big as a departmental store. She helped me pick out some clothes while Ricki wandered off by himself to the men's section. After about fifteen minutes, I had a bunch of outfits in my arms and was ready to check out.

Suddenly, we heard shouts emitting from the other end of the store and one of the voices sounded like Ricki's. Konan shot me a questioning glance. I returned with an equally puzzled stare. Curious and slightly panicked, we hurried over to the men's section.

We found Ricki cornered by a couple of whom I presume are ninjas. Being the coward he internally was, he didn't dare to fight back. Usually, I was the one there to protect him. Frowning, I marched up to those bullies.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

They turned around and smirked. "Oh, so now you have your girlfriend to come and save you?" one of them taunted. "And what's up with your eyes? Relative of the Hyuga?" another sneered.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me. "That's really none of your business. So can you leave us alone now?" I glared at them.

They laughed, "Not so fast, girly, we're having fun here." They advanced slowly towards me, evil smirks plastered across their faces. I suddenly felt very helpless; I was no match against these ninjas with chakras.

As if on cue, Konan came to my rescue, stepping in front of me. "You heard her. Now get out of our sights if you don't want your asses getting kicked," she glared coldly at them.

Their eyes widened as looks of recognition passed over their faces. "Oh god, it's the angel, let's go before we get in trouble!" And they stumbled out of the shop, fearing for their lives. I laughed at their reaction and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Konan. We would have been toast if it weren't for you," Ricki said, picking up the clothes that had fallen to the floor.

Konan smiled, "No problem. Even though you will be blending in soon, you still have to be careful of people like them."

"Of course," I agreed, turning to Ricki and smacking his head. "How many times have I told you that you have to learn to stand up for yourself? You can't let those bullies take advantage of you."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now let's go pay for our stuff."

Turns out, not only were our clothes cheap, they even gave us a shuriken holster and hip pouch each for free. I guess they took us for ninjas. On the way back to the base, Konan asked me about my eyes.

"Sara, why are your eyes like that? You're not related to the Hyuga are you?"

I shrugged, "I seriously don't know. None of my family has such eyes, so it's impossible that it's due to inheritance. About me being related to the Hyuga, I'm from a different world, how can I be related to a family in this world?"

Konan just nodded silently. "Ha, I told you so, you look like a Hyuga," Ricki gave me an 'I-told-you-so' face. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Once we reached base, Ricki and I retreated back to our rooms to bathe and then change into our new clothes.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

After sending Ricki and Sara back to their rooms, Konan slowly made her way back to her room. She was about to push the door to her room open when she stopped. Pausing for a few seconds, she changed her mind. Turning around, she approached another door.

Konan knocked, and a soft "Come in" reached her ears. Opening the door, she stepped in.

"Ah, Konan, you're back. How did it go?" Pain put down his book and looked up at her.

Konan smiled, "It went pretty smoothly. They got their clothes and are showering in their rooms now."

"Great. Thanks, Konan. But I'm sure that's not the main reason why you're here right?" A ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

She sighed, he caught her. "Yes, Pain-sama. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Finally it's done! So sorry it took so long, that's the bad part about being in a school like mine. Anyway, I planned for this chapter to be longer than this, but I decided to push the rest to the next chapter so that I can update this faster. So, more about Sara's eyes are revealed, and what does Konan want to say to Pain? Will update next chapter asap. Thanks for reading! Please reviewcomment. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Normal POV_

"Yes Pain-sama, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Pain signaled to the chair in front of his desk.

Konan sat down and said, "It's about the two of them."

"You mean our new guests Sara and Ricki?"

She nodded, "Why did you decide to keep them? They are complete strangers to us."

Pain sighed, propping his elbows onto the table and crossing his fingers in front of his face. "Did you not hear them, Konan? They know so much about us, I can't just let them go and reveal our secrets to everyone."

"But, the girl Sara, she has the Hyuga eyes. And both of them have chakra. Have you not thought about the possibility that they may be spies for Konoha?" Konan argued.

"Yes I have," he admitted, "but we will know sooner or later if they really are spies. After all, we are S-rank criminals. And when that happens we will dispose of them immediately."

Konan frowned, "Then do you believe that they really came from another world?"

"I certainly find it hard to believe, yet it isn't impossible. I'm going to do some research about it and see if what they say is true. But for now, we can only keep a close watch on them," Pain stated.

"Alright then," Konan shrugged.

Pain gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Konan, for being concerned. But don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"No, thank you for hearing me out. I'll see you at lunch then." Konan smiled back and then exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>Sara's POV<em>

After returning from our shopping trip, Ricki and I went to our separate rooms and showered. I changed into my new clothes before sitting down on my bed and drying my hair with a towel. There was a knock on the door connecting Ricki's room to mine. It opened before I could say anything and Ricki entered, also dressed in his new clothes.

"How many times must I tell you to wait till I say something before coming in?" I frowned at him.

"Whatever, you should have gotten used to it by now. Anyway, what are we going to do with our old clothes? Please tell me they have a washing machine here," he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't know but I recall Konan saying that there is a laundry room near the kitchen."

We gathered all our clothes, old and new included, and proceeded down to the ground floor. After numerous wrong turns, we finally found the kitchen. There was a doorway next to the kitchen counter which led to the laundry room. It contained two washing machines (much to our joy) at the corner and a few clothes line.

We dumped all our clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. Leaving it to do the cleaning job, we left the kitchen and went back to our rooms. Sighing, Ricki threw himself onto my bed.

"Seriously, how big is this place?" he complained.

I sat down next to him, "It's not that bad, we're just not used to it."

"Hey Sara, if we're here, how are we going to continue watching Naruto?" Ricki asked, suddenly serious.

I froze for a moment, before reaching out and grabbing my bag. "I almost forgot, I brought this." Fishing out my iPad, I grinned at him. It was my birthday present from Ricki and his parents last year.

Ricki grinned back, "Oh yeah, I forgot you had all the episodes downloaded in there."

I quickly set it up and started episode 92 of Naruto Shippuden. We lay down on the bed side by side on our stomachs and I propped the iPad up so that it was like a TV screen.

Yeah, I know, we are not that far into the series just yet. But because I read the manga before and Ricki read the Naruto wiki, we had quite an amount of knowledge of what will happen in the future. Now, we're just trying to catch up in the anime.

After watching two episodes, we heard Konan's voice travel throughout the base, saying, "Guys, lunch is ready!" Then we heard doors opening from the hallway outside and footsteps of the rest of the Akatsuki. So we reluctantly kept the iPad and left the room.

Down at the kitchen, the long table has been laid out with lots of Japanese food. I recognized some as ramen, sushi etc. Everyone sat down at their seats so Ricki and I took the last two remaining ones at the end of the table. I looked round and saw that everyone was here, including Pain and Zetsu. Tobi had taken the food that he needed and happily skipped out of the kitchen to eat in privacy.

The atmosphere was a little awkward for the both of us. The Akatsuki members were just talking among themselves and ignoring our presence, the most shooting a glance our way. So we just resorted to talking between ourselves. I couldn't blame them; I mean, we just appeared randomly out of nowhere with this unbelievable tale of travelling to another world, I don't expect them to trust us immediately.

Over lunch, by watching the guys discreetly, I've learnt lots about the Akatsuki. One, they eat a lot. Well, I guess they do need truckloads of nutrients for their badass ninja moves. Two, some of their behaviours are totally different from what you would see in the anime/manga. Throughout the whole of lunch, the two of us were trying to suppress face palms and deadpans.

Anyway, when lunch was finally over, we returned to our rooms. Both of us were feeling pretty tired thanks to our little adventure, so we decided to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

><p>I woke up an hour later, feeling much more refreshed. At first, I momentarily forgot where I was, hence the panic. But it all came back thankfully. I slid out of bed and went to do my bathroom routine. That done, I felt bored, having nothing to do.<p>

I was going to go over to Ricki's room to see if he was awake, but before I can reach the door connecting his room to mine, I could hear his snores. Shaking my head, I decided to explore the base and know my way around, since I didn't want to get lost again.

Going out into the corridor, I took a turn that led to the kitchen. But halfway there, I entered another corridor to some place which I hadn't been to yet. As I continued down the hallway, I heard a faint voice coming from the end. The further I walked, the louder it got. Being the curious person I am, I wanted to find out what was going on, so I picked up my pace.

The voice got louder and I could recognize it has Hidan's, but I still could not make out what he was saying. Soon, I got close enough to hear. He was talking, or rather complaining, about Ricki and I.

"I don't understand why Pain-sama would let those two fucking bitches into Akatsuki! Let's not talk about being S-ranked, they are not even fucking ninjas!"

"Also, the fact that they know so much about us freaks me out, un." That was Deidara.

"Do you think the girl has the Byakugan? I mean she certainly has the eyes." Cue Sasori.

So they suspect me for having the Byakugan huh? Not surprising, I do have those whitish eyes. By now, I was already outside the door leading to the room they were in. I have already decided to go in and to explain the situation to them, and also to prevent them from having even more negative thoughts about us.

I reached out to the door handle, but before I could touch it, the door was thrown open. My eyes widened as I saw Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu staring at me from within the room. Worst still was Itachi who was the one who opened the door and announced my presence. He had his Sharingan cocked and loaded.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hoho, another cliffy :) So sorry, I know I haven't been updating since a million years ago, but because exams are literally round the corner so my teachers are throwing shitloads of homework at us :( and that also means that I won't be updating anytime sooner. But don't worry, just bear with the suspense for 2 weeks more. When my exams end then, I will post more frequently. <strong>

**Anyway, so what's going to happen to Sara this time? Will she suffer or will she get away with it? :) Thanks for reviews so far! It's not much but it encourages me to continue writing and updating. Till next time guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sara's POV_

Shit.

I was in deep trouble. They had caught me in a very compromising situation. It would take all my brain and guts to argue and fight myself out of this.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kisame's eyes narrowed.

Threads shot out from Kakuzu's arm and wrapped themselves around my waist, neck and wrists. "We're not letting you get away." With that he dragged me into the room and slammed me against the wall. His tentacles were gripping my body very tightly, suspending me in mid-air, legs dangling two feet in the air.

"L-let go of me," I gasped, wincing as pain shot through my body.

"Not so fast. Now tell us what you were doing outside," Sasori demanded.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I was merely taking a walk and somehow accidentally ended up here."

"Yeah right, bitch. Everything clearly points to you saying that you were fucking eavesdropping on us!" Hidan yelled.

"Tch," I just dropped my gaze and them and said nothing. Meanwhile, I was trying very hard to break Kakuzu's threads. It was really cutting painfully into my body.

"Confess your real purpose here, girl. Or else…" Itachi threatened.

"I-I have no real purpose here. I told you, we don't know how on earth we got here!" I replied.

Kisame growled, "Lies! Don't think you can deceive us so easily!"

"I'm not lying! Now let go of me!" I cried.

I felt a sudden burst of energy within me that spread throughout my body, all the way down to my toes and fingers. Then there was a blinding flash of light and before I knew it, I was on the floor, free from Kakuzu's threads. The door was thrown open and Pain, Konan, Tobi and Ricki came running in. Zetsu just phased in from a wall.

"Sara! Are you ok?" Ricki knelt down next to me and helped me sit up.

I nodded faintly, "Yeah, I guess."

Pain looked around. "What happened?"

"We caught her eavesdropping on our conversation just now, so we tried to interrogate her," Sasori explained.

Konan raised an eyebrow, "We all felt a sudden burst of strong chakra. What was that about?"

The six criminals glanced at each other. Itachi spoke up first, "Kakuzu had her by his threads, and she was struggling to get free. Then there was a flash of light from her and Kakuzu's threads broke. She just fell to the floor after that."

"What did you do just now, Sara?" Pain turned to me.

I shook my head, "I didn't know what I did or how I did it. I was just trying to fight off Kakuzu when suddenly I felt a jolt of energy flowing through my body and I saw a blinding white light for a second. Then I realised I was on the floor, feeling light-headed and sore."

Pain and Konan exchanged a look.

"You were trying to hurt Sara, weren't you?" Ricki turned angrily and advanced towards Kakuzu.

"She was listening in on our conversation, so I had every right to do that to her!" Kakuzu retorted back.

Ricki gritted his teeth, "You bastard!" He pulled back his fist and got ready to punch Kakuzu.

"Ricki, stop," I commanded from the floor.

He looked back at me, "But…" I shook my head, still feeling quite faint. He glared at Kakuzu, but reluctantly backed off.

"Ricki, bring Sara back to her room to rest. I'll speak to the two of you when Sara feels better. The rest of you, meeting room, now," Pain instructed.

Ricki nodded and helped me up. The Akatsuki had disappeared in a flash to the meeting room while we slowly walked back to our rooms. Ricki wrapped an arm around my waist to support me while I half-walked half-stumbled along the corridor.

"Why did you stop me from punching Kakuzu? He deserved it," Ricki asked after a moment of silence.

I sighed, "He didn't deserve it, because it partially wasn't his fault. And if you had punched him, it will only cause them to suspect and hate us even more, no?"

"Well, yeah that's true," Ricki agreed, "I wonder what they're gonna say about us."

"Most probably trying to figure out our identities," I tiredly said, while opening the door to my room.

Ricki gently helped me sit on my bed, "But really, why on Earth do we have chakra? I mean we're not from this world."

I shrugged, "I'm too tired and confused to think straight right now. I need to sleep."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to rest," Ricki smiled and patted my head, before walking into his room.

Not bothering to change into my pajamas, I slid under the covers and fell into a much-needed sleep.

**Hey~ I'm so so sorry about the extremely long hiatus but I'm back! :) To be very honest, I had considered abandoning this story last year, but I felt bad so I decided to continue. I'll be taking my O-levels and graduating this year, hence with all the studying I have to do, I will not updating very frequently. But I promise, I will continue with A Little Closer to Home. **

** So in this chapter, we know slightly more about Sara's abilities. What does the Akatsuki think about it? Will they continue to suspect them? **

** I need some inspiration to for my story line, so please do comment and review! Thanks and see ya next chapter~ :D **


End file.
